Please, Primo?
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: In which Vongola Primo attempts to refuse his beloved descendant's request for help. And fails. Implied R27. Drabble-ish One-Shot. Slight Crack. Now Beta-ed!


**Title: **Please, Primo?

**Summary:** In which Vongola Primo attempts to refuse his beloved descendant's request for help. And fails.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** Implied R27

**Warnings:** Crack, OoC-ness, AU

**Beta-ed By: **ikebukurolove

**Note:** Normal text is Tsuna, Italics is Giotto. Format for this fic is "conversation", then accompanying action by speaking person.

* * *

**Please, Primo?**

"But, Priiimmmooooo…!"

Whines.

"_No." _

_Frowns._

"Please…?"

Puppy-dog eyes.

"_Stop doing that, dammit. It's not going to work on me." _

_Frustrated growl. _

"Pretty please?"

Tearing eyes.

"_No!" _

_Blushes. Yells. _

"With a cherry on top?"

Eyes blinking. Innocently.

"_No. Wait, what?" _

_Blinks._

" Come on, Primo! It's just some simple advice!"

Whines. Again.

"…_You can't expect me to give you advice on _that_!" _

_Exasperated sigh._

"Why not?"

Pouts.

"_I can give you advice on other things, just not on that." _

_Crosses arms. _

"But, you're my only hope!"

Waves arms in the air.

"_Am not." _

_Frowns._

"It's true! Hayato and Takeshi are out on a diplomatic meeting; there's no way I'm asking Lambo or Onii-san; Kyouya has Foundation stuff to take care off; Mukuro is still somewhat insane; and asking Chrome-chan just feels plain weird!"

Yells in one go. Pants.

"_And the Arcobaleno?" _

_Arches eyebrows. _

"I can't ask Reborn; again, it feels weird to ask Yuni… or Fon; no way am I asking Skull—I mean he wears a helmet; I'll need to pay Mammon to help me with this _one_ thing; Lal Mirch will punch the daylights out of me; asking Colonello is just a bad decision; and even if I wanted to ask Verde, I couldn't find him anyway."

Counts off fingers.

"…_Can't you ask my other Guardians…?" _

_Sighs. Eyes look around desperately. _

" G hates me and would rather make me spend a whole day running around before he gives me an answer; Asari, Knuckle and Lampo are just out of the question; Alaude is too scary; and Daemon just creeps me out. A lot. Plus, I'll have to hear him lecture me for god-knows how many hours on Vongola before he actually listens to me."

Shudders.

"_How about…"_

_Thinks. Hard. _

"Aw, come on, Great-great-great grandfather!"

Whines. Sighs.

"_I told you _not _to call me that. It makes me sound old." _

_Frowns._

"But… You _are _old. You're four hundred over years old!"

Shouts. Wave arms.

"_Oh that's it. There's no way I'll help you with your situation now." _

_Grins. _

"Primo! Please, Primo?"

Blinks. Innocently.

"…_Gahh! Okay, fine!" _

_Throws hands in air. _

"Yay! I love you, Primo!"

Smiles.

"…_That one. The orange one, with the white stripes." _

_Points. _

"This one? Let me try…"

Gets changed.

"_Nice." _

_Smiles._

"Thank you so much, Primo."

Smiles.

"_Let me say this now though. I will not be responsible if anything unfortunate happens." _

_Laughs. _

"Don't worry. I trust your choice."

Grins.

"_Right. I hope we're clear that this is the first and last time I'm helping you pick out a suit." _

_Stern look. _

"Of course."

Nods.

"…_Well, good luck on your date with your tutor." _

_Grins. _

"It's not a date!"

Blushes.

* * *

A/N (02/12/2010; Original): When I wrote this, it was set in TYL. But really, it can be any time you want. Also, Reborn should be in adult form, some how or another. Anyway, random idea I got. The conversation was in my head, and when I wrote it, this... really weird style came up. I continued with it since I kinda like it. Another thing is grammar. I don't think I got my grammar right since I don't know what tense it should be in. Do feel free to give your opinion though and correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading~

A/N (03/12/2010): Yay! So glad people liked this! Anyway, for people who put this on story alert, the reason why you're getting an e-mail is because this was re-uploaded after ikebukurolove beta-ed for me. If I got it right, she edited the grammar for the action part, making it consistent (I asked her and she said it wasn't consistent). Have I mentioned that I love you? *gives Date plushie*


End file.
